


Mommy's boy

by IamHereForTheSmut



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adopted Loki (Marvel), Anal Sex, Barely Legal, Bondage, Bottom Loki (Marvel), Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Femdom, First Time, Humiliation, Hurt Loki (Marvel), Incest, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Loki doesn't know he's adopted, Loki is mommy's good boy, Loss of Virginity, Mother-Son Relationship, Pegging, Pseudo-Incest, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rope Bondage, Shame, Shibari, Virgin Loki (Marvel), You Have Been Warned, mdlb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:28:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26131159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamHereForTheSmut/pseuds/IamHereForTheSmut
Summary: Frigga ties up and pegs Loki (Pre-Thor) telling him it will make him more powerfulIt’s filthy and I’m not even sorry
Relationships: Frigga | Freyja/Loki (Marvel)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	Mommy's boy

Mommy’s boy

Loki was lying in bed, wide awake even before the sun rises. Today was his 80th birthday, which means he was an adult now. He jumps out of the bed, already fully clothed, and go to see his mother. He had the biggest, brightest smile on his face and everyone in the halls wondered why the prince was so joyful today.

His mother promised him to share with him a part of her powers when he reached adulthood, something even his father didn’t knew about. Frigga told Loki not to tell anyone about it and Loki was thrived about all the secrecy. It means Frigga was not supposed to give Loki a bit of her powers, and if Odin or Thor knew they would be mad. Frigga is the most powerful mage and for once, Loki will get something special. Thor have their father’s stupid hammer, Loki will get his mother’s powers.

Loki looked behind him to make sure no one followed him to the cabin his mother showed him a few years ago. It was the secret place she goes when she want to be alone, and today she’s going to share it with Loki. The boy’s heart filled with joy at the sight of his smiling mother, she didn’t forgot her promise. She looked radiant under the morning sunlight, her arms opens to welcome her son. Loki hugged her and she gently pet his dark hair.

— I knew you would come before the sun even rose from the horizon, you’re always so impatient.

She chuckled softly and Loki lets her lead him to the cabin. The inside looked like a studio, with a huge bed and books everywhere. Frigga made sure to lock the door behind her with magic and Loki found it odd since they are the only one to know about this place, but he didn’t ask for an explanation. He was so excited!

— You have grown so much… let me look at you…

Loki lets his mother look at him, her gaze traveling from head to toes, then back up again.

— I’m not a child anymore, mother. I promise I’ll make good use of my new powers.

Frigga smiled at him and gently led him to the bed.

— Of course, Loki, you never deceived me before. I’m sure you’ll be good.

The goddess opened the drawer of the nightstand and pull out a long brown rope. Loki’s smile vanished and he looked at Frigga nervously.

— The process might be painful so I have to tie you to make sure you’ll stay still.

— I’m used to pain, mother, you remember I train with Thor? The brute is not exactly gentle…

— I know but this is different. Don’t you trust me?

Loki immediately felt bad about doubting his mother.

— Of course I do. I’m sorry…

— It’s ok to be nervous, Loki. This ritual is very special, this is why it can’t be done in the palace, but you are my special boy…

Frigga brushed her hands on Loki’s waist and hips, feeling him over his close-fitted clothes.

— Go lay on your back.

Loki kneels on the bed and walked to the center of it, then lay down.

— Open your legs, I have to tie them too.

Loki obeyed. Frigga took place between her son’s legs and tied the rope around his left arm and leg together and with another rope, she tied his right leg and arm the same way, forcing Loki’s knees near his chest. It wasn’t really comfortable, but he didn’t say a word. Soon, he will be a powerful mage and if he had to get a bit sore in the process, it doesn’t matter. Once she was sure her son couldn’t free himself, Frigga reached into the drawer again and took a small purple vial.

— It’ll be a bit uncomfortable now, but you must stay still. Only the first few minutes hurt, then it feels good, thrust me.

— I thrust you, mother.

Frigga smiled at her son, then pulled down his leather breeches lightly, just enough to expose his ass. Loki’s eyes widened in worry and shock, looking at his mother pours the thick oil of the vial on her right hand. He squirmed and squeals when he felt his mother brushes her slick fingers against his entrance.

— Mo.. Mother!

— Shhhhh… it’s fine Loki, I’ll be gentle…

She slides two fingers inside Loki, her left hand patting his waist to calm him down. But Loki freaked out and thrashed to get free, his face flushed, tears of shame filling his eyes.

— Wait… wait! Stop!

Frigga stopped and gave a disappointing look at her son. She sighed and removed her fingers. She starts untying Loki’s left leg.

— I knew you weren’t ready, you’re still too young…

Loki’s heart sank and he panicked.

— No… No I’m fine! I’m fine I promise! I’ll stay still! Please mother, I want to be powerful!

Frigga paused, looking at her son. She tied back the rope.

— Alright, but no more struggling. You’re not a baby anymore so act like a man.

Loki nodded and stayed still as Frigga pushed her fingers back inside him. He closed his eyes and lets his tears rolls down his red cheeks. Frigga softly wiped them away with her thumb.

— You are a good boy, Loki, no need to cry… no one will know about this, it’s just you and me…

She brushed the tip of her fingers against his prostate and he bites his lower lips to silence his moans.

— You don’t have to keep quiet, nobody can hear you Loki.

Maybe he had to go through this to be powerful, but no way he’s going to enjoy it, even if his body was responding to the stimulation. Blood dripped from Loki’s lip, desperately trying to keep any shameful sound at bay. His cock was now fully hard and leaking against his breeches.

Finally he could breathe again when his mother pulls out her fingers. He opened his eyes, then wished he had kept them closed. His mother was tying a leather harness around her hips, her dress was gone, leaving her in her white underwear. Attached to the harness, a big, curved and pink cock.

Loki looked up at his mother with panic in his eyes, his breath heavy and his body trembling like a leaf.

— Mo… Mother? Is this… necessary?

Frigga gently brushed Loki’s hair from his face.

— Well, not exactly, but it’s much easier to stimulate your prostate with this than my fingers. It seems painful, I know, but I’m sure you’re strong enough to withstand it, aren’t you?

Loki swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded.

— I’ll go slowly and make sure to put a lot of lube on it, don’t worry.

Loki rested his head on the pillow and waited nervously, focused on stopping his legs from shaking. He tensed when he felt the blunt tip of Frigga’s strap-on pushing against his entrance.

— Deep breaths, Loki, deep breaths, you have to calm down or this will hurt…

Loki did his best to relax, but it was so hard. He whimpered when he felt the thick head of her dildo slip inside him. She entered him slowly.

— Shhhh… That’s good Loki, you’re such a good boy… oh mommy is really proud of you…

Once the pink cock was fully inside, Frigga stopped. The curved tip pressed cruelly against Loki’s prostate, making him see stars.

— Mother… please…

Frigga smiled every time she heard Loki call her Mother. She knows he’s not her biological son, but Loki doesn’t know that yet. It must feel truly perverted for the young mage, to be fucked by the person he believe to be his mother.

— You were always a sensitive boy, sweety…

The only thing keeping Loki from struggling was his mother’s promise to make him powerful if he stayed still, but he couldn’t stop the tears from falling.

— Mother…

— It’s alright, my baby, I’ll move and it’ll feel too good to worry, ok? Cum when you want, no need to hold back…

Frigga thrusted inside her boy over and over again, snapping her hips relentlessly. Loki closed his eyes shut and tremble, the sudden realisation washing over him. He’s going to cum from his mother fucking his ass. She was pounding his prostate, not even giving him time to catch his breath. The only sounds coming out of Loki was a flow of moans, whimpers and sobs. He squirmed against his bonds, his straining erection trapped in his leather breeches drenching with his precum, rubbing against the fabric with every thrusts. The squelching sound from his well lubed hole and the slapping of flesh against flesh filled the small cabin, mixing with Loki’s moans in an obscene symphony.

— Good boy… do you feel mommy’s cock kissing your prostate?

Loki turned his head against the pillow, trying to hide the pleasure on his face. It felt so wrong, yet so good. Frigga grinded her hips against Loki’s ass, making sure he could feel every inch of her strap-on. Loki gasped and tensed, his head thrown back against the pillow and his back arched. He was standing just over the edge.

— Mother… Mother please… oh Norms… Mom…

Frigga smiled and snapped her hips a few more times. Loki screamed as he came, tears rolling down his cheeks.

— There you go… Such a good boy…

Once Loki came down from his orgasm, panting heavily, Frigga pulled out, leaving her son’s asshole gaping. The goddess starts to untie Loki, praising him as she did.

— You did really good, Loki. I’ll give you a bit of my powers little at a time, so you’re not submerged in it.

That means they’re going to do this again, Loki realised, but he couldn’t speak yet. Frigga finished untying him, then put her dress back on, the strap-on and the ropes in the drawer.

— Remember Loki, you can’t tell anyone about this or your father will be really mad at me, understood?

Loki tried to stop the trembling, but he couldn’t, so he just lay there waiting for his body to calm down.

— Understood, mother. I won’t tell a soul.

Even if his father was ok with this, Loki didn’t had friends and would certainly not tell them even if he had…

Here is a picture of Loki’s pose : [shibari](http://rope365.com/wp-content/uploads/2019/05/Exposed-2.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the comments and kudos!


End file.
